The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Madagascar periwinkle that is grown for use as a patio plant, container plant, or bedding plant for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Catharanthus pacifica×roseus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SAKURAI 15’.
‘SAKURAI 15’ is characterized, by sterility, upright habit, dark-green foliage, pale green stems, and profuse red-purple flowers. The cultural requirements are well-drained soil, shade, and full sun in cooler climates, as well as little to moderate water. ‘SAKURAI 15’ exhibits no pest or disease problems known to the inventor and is tender to cold temperatures but will tolerate heat.
The new Catharanthus cultivar ‘SAKURAI 15’ is a hybrid that resulted from the inter-specific cross-pollination of an unnamed and unrelated plant of the species Catharanthus pacifica and an individual unnamed and unreleased plant of the species Catharanthus roseus. The seeds that resulted from the cross-pollination were sown, producing a crop of seedlings. In 2000 the inventor selected from the seedlings, the single hybrid ‘SAKURAI 15’ described herein. The selection took place in a cultivated area of Sakurai, Nara, Japan. Selection was based on the distinguishing characteristics of saturated flower color and sterility and tepal margin.
The female parent is a single unnamed plant of the species Catharanthus pacifica (unpatented) and the male parent plant is a single unnamed plant of the species Catharanthus roseus (unpatented). The closest comparison plant is the female parent Catharanthus pacifica. Whereas Catharanthus pacifica is fertile and has flat or planar flowers, ‘SAKURAI 15’ is sterile and bears wavy flowers whose petals appear creased and have sinuate tepal margins. This latter characteristic also distinguishes ‘SAKURAI XX’ from the male parent Catharanthus roseus whose flowers are mid pink in color.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SAKURAI 15’ was conducted by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Sakurai, Nara, Japan. The method of propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform and true to type in successive generations.